The Prom Date
by asha-21
Summary: The Perfect Date. That's all that Amy Moore wants. But the prom is just around the corner and Amy may have to attend the most important night of her life alone. Then Amy meets the boy of her dreams. The only problem is that he is dead. Please RR
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a horror story on fanfiction. I wrote this short story for my grade 12 Writer's Craft class and received a pretty good mark for it. Let me know what you think. This type of story isn't really my strongest area but I thought it might be fun to try. Please R & R!!

So here is the summary of the story:

**The Perfect Date.** That's all that Amy Moore wants. But the prom is just around the corner, and Amy may have to attend the most important night of her life alone. Then Amy meets Josh Manning, and he is everything that Amy dreams of, until she finds out that he is dead!

Will Amy spend her prom with the boy of her dreams? Or will she have to attend the prom with another date?—A date with death!

The story is based on R.L Stine's series FEAR STREET. Since there is no Fear Street category on here, I had to put it in Goosebumps. Of course, I dont own anything from FearStreet. But this story line is completely mine. I hope you like it.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**E**ighteen year old Amy Moore leaned toward the mirror, brushing out her long, straight, brown hair. She titled her head to one side, watching the hair shimmer into place. She stepped back, straightened her long flowing dress, and admired her tall, slender, image in the mirror.

_Perfect_, she thought. _This night is going to be absolutely perfect. I have the perfect dress, and the perfect date. Nothing is going to ruin my prom night. _

Her thoughts were soon interrupted, by the sound of the doorbell downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" Amy called, spinning around one last time.

She quickly ran downstairs, and checked herself in the hall mirror. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

She slowly approached the door and opened it. Shocked by what she saw, she almost gasped in horror.

Standing on her front porch, was her date—headless! Actually, he wasn't completely headless, because when Amy peered down, he was holding his head in his hand!

"Ready to go?" The head asked in an eerie voice.

Amy screamed in horror, as she dashed for the stairs. Her heart racing, Amy ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand grab her ankle, pulling her to the ground. Losing her balance, she tripped and fell feeling her body crash hard against the wooden steps. Still feeling the strong grasp on her ankle, she struggled to get free.

"Let me go!" Amy screamed, as she suddenly felt cold hands inch their way up her neck.

Amy tried to pry the bony, cold fingers from around her neck, but the grasp was too strong. She could slowly feel herself getting weaker and weaker, as she struggled to breathe. Pushing with all her might, she tried to get the heavy body off her, but it was too strong. More pressure applied around her neck. Getting weaker and weaker, Amy tired to hold on, but she couldn't.

She felt her eyes roll up in her head, and suddenly everything went black.


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**A**my opened her eyes with a start.

The alarm clock buzzed on her night stand. She reached over and turned it off. She squinted from the rush of sunlight that flowed through her window curtain, and into her room.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"A dream," she whispered with a sigh. "It was all just a dream; the headless date, the bony fingers…"

She tried to remember the dream—or nightmare, that she had the night before. She could still feel an unusual throbbing around her ankle.

_Weird_, she thought to herself. _I wonder why my ankle still hurts. I wonder what the dream could mean. It was all so strange. I don't even HAVE a date for the prom!_

This was probably the only thing that Amy thought about all day. It seemed like everyone in school had a date, and the prom was a month and a half away!

Amy tried to think about something else. The more she thought about her dateless prom, the more horrible she felt.

"Amy?" her mother called from behind the door.

"Come in mom!" Amy pulled her feet from under the covers and let them dangle over the bed.

Her mother, Sandra Moore, opened the door slightly and peered into her daughter's room.

"You haven't gotten up yet?" she frowned with her hands on her hip. "If you don't start getting ready for school, you're going to be late. You don't want that do you?"

Sandra stared at her daughter blankly, waiting for a sensible response.

"Nope," Amy answered sarcastically as she reluctantly stood up and grabbed her towel.

Right now, school was the last place she wanted to be.


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

**A**my walked into her English class, at Shadyside High, and took a seat next to her best friend Carla Fernandes.

Amy watched Carla as she bit the top of her pen, concentrating intensively on something in her binder. Whenever Carla bit her pen, she was always paying attention to something interesting.

"Hey Carla!" Amy suddenly said growing annoyed. She hated when Carla ignored her like that.

Carla jumped at Amy's abrupt greeting.

"Oh, hey Amy. I didn't even see you come in." She smiled turning her attention back to her binder.

"Yeah, no kidding." Amy muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Carla looked up, staring at Amy with her big brown eyes.

"I…said…what are you doing?" Amy pulled her seat closer to Carla's to see what she was reading.

"Oh, I got this magazine from my mom. It has some really nice prom dresses in it. This one is beautiful don't you think?" Carla pointed to a long rose-coloured dress.

"Yeah, nice." Amy answered uninterested. She wasn't really in the mood to look at prom dresses, especially since she wasn't sure if she was even going to the prom.

"Gee, don't sound so excited." Carla said sarcastically. She flipped over another page in the magazine.

"Well, can you blame me? I have no one to go with!" Amy slumped in her chair, and glanced at one of the dressed in the magazine.

"Amy, it doesn't matter that you're not going with anyone." Carla looked over at her. "You'll have fun with us!"

Carla grabbed her pen and circled something on one of the pages.

"Well that easy for you to say. You're going with Justin." Amy rolled her eyes in frustration.

Justin Tobin, was another one of Amy's best friends. He and Carla had been dating since the tenth grade. Carla_ couldn't_ understand how Amy was feeling. She and Justin were the closest couple that Amy knew. Amy only wished that she could find a boyfriend as sweet and caring as Justin was to Carla.

"Well he _is_ my boyfriend." Carla raised her brow, flipping through another page. "Besides, who you go with is not important. The prom is a night that everyone remembers because of the fun that you have with your _friends_."

Carla closed the magazine, and looked up at Amy.

"If you're so concerned about who you go with, why don't you just go with Paul?"

"_Paul?_" Amy shrieked in disgust. "No way! Paul and I are the closest of friends. If I were to go with him to the prom, it would feel weird." Amy slumped in her chair.

Paul Kritter and Amy had been best friends since the second grade. Carla had been hinting to Amy for a while now, about dating Paul. However, Amy didn't want to ruin their friendship by doing something stupid like dating.

"Paul is a nice guy Amy. Would it be so bad if you two became more than just friends?" Carla nervously played with a curl in her hair, afraid to hear her friend's response.

"Hey did I hear my name?" Paul walked into the classroom with Justin close by. Paul eased into a seat behind Amy.

"Hey guys! We were just talking about limo arrangements for the prom." Carla lied, as she gave Justin a kiss.

"It looks like we're about to get a big assignment from Ms. Hurley." Paul pointed out, glancing at their twelfth grade teacher.

Ms. Hurley briskly flipped through the pages in her binder, and studied its content through her red thin-rimmed glasses. Whenever Ms. Hurley flipped through her binder like she did, it always meant that she was getting ready to give a big assignment.

"Alright class, take your seats." Ms. Hurley began. "Today I am going to assign a big project that will be due in two weeks."

"I told you." Paul whispered to Amy as she smiled at his accurateness.

"I want everyone to get into groups of four, no more and no less. In your groups, I want you to do a research on accidents that may have happened in the past as a part of our unit on the tragic mode." Ms Hurley pointed to the bulletin board on the side of the classroom, where all their recent work on the unit was displayed. "You can look for articles in the library, for tragic stories that may have happened even as far as the 1940s. Determine the individuals involved, the date the occurrence happened and in your opinion, how the accident could have been prevented. You have a full two weeks to get this done. So _please_ don't leave it until the last minute." Ms. Hurley moved her glasses to the tip of her nose and peered over them at Justin and Paul, who were well known for leaving assignments until the last minute to complete. "Get into your groups now, and discuss how you will go about presenting the information that you find to the class."

"Hey guys," Carla leaned into the group. "Why don't the four of us meet at the library today, after school?"

"That's fine with me." Justin quickly replied, reaching into his book bag for a pen. "Soccer practice got cancelled, because coach said it might rain this afternoon."

"Great!" Carla smiled. "Amy? Paul? Can you guys make it too?"

"I'm free." Paul answered.

"It's okay with me too." Amy nodded. "I just need to stop by my house first to get a sweater. It's getting a little chilly outside."

"Alright then," Carla smiled, as she opened her books. "After school, we'll meet at the library."

_Great, an afternoon at the library. _Amy thought to herself. _Something to keep my mind off prom—well, at least for now. _


	5. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**A**fter school, Amy quickly rushed home to get a sweater.

She reached into her bedroom closet and grabbed a blue sweater from a hanger. She stood in front of her mirror and pulled the sweater over her head. From the corner of her eye, she noticed something shiny glistening on her bed through the reflection of her mirror.

Curious, Amy walked over and picked up the mysterious shiny object.

_A ring?_ Amy played with the small ring in her hand. _Who would leave a ring on my bed? _

As she twirled the ring in her fingers, the light shined on something on it.

_B.A._

Amy didn't know what the engraved initials meant. She figured that maybe her mother was in her room earlier, and dropped it on her bed by mistake.

_I'll leave her a note. _Amy thought to herself.

She carefully placed the ring on her night stand, grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

On her way out the door, she stopped by the fridge and tore a sheet from the telephone pad as she wrote her mother a short note:

_Hey mom. I went to the library with Paul, Justin and Carla. I'll be back around 6:00. _

_P.S You forgot your ring in my room. _

_-Amy-_

Amy stuck the note on the refrigerator door and left.

As she circled the corner, Amy couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious ring on her bed. She remembered the engraved initials on the ring. _B.A. _

_I wonder what those stand for. _She thought to herself.

"Hey! Watch it kid!"

Amy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Her tracks were abruptly stopped by an eerie looking construction worker.

"Huh?" She said confused. "What's going on?"

"You almost stepped into that hole kid." He grumbled pointing to her feet.

Amy looked down and noticed that she was indeed just inches away from falling into a dark deep hole.

"That's a pretty long fall." He snarled. "If you fell in there, it would have been hell trying to get you out. Can't you see the sign?"

His grimy fingers pointed to a sign, nailed to a post: CONSTRUCTION WORK: KEEP CLEAR.

"Gee, I'm sorry." Amy looked back at him. "I swear I didn't see it."

"Don't apologize to me." He grumbled, picking up his shovel. "If you fell in there, it would have been your own fault."

Amy looked around confused.

"Well, how am I going to get to the library now if this road is closed?" She reluctantly asked him. "There's no other road that leads to the library."

"Sure there is." He pointed to a pathway, through the woods.

"The woods?" Amy asked, feeling her insides turn. "But that's Fear Street Woods."

"So what?" He shrug his shoulders and looked and her with an evil smirk. "You don't _actually_ believe all the stories about that place, do you?"

A lot of people told stories about not only Fear Street Woods, but about Fear Street itself. Fear Street was the street where weird things happened—unexplainable deaths, mysterious disappearances, and the haunting of many houses. Fear Street Woods was just one of the places that most people encountered experiences.

Now Amy had to go through the woods in order to get to the library. Was she scared?

"No, no of course I don't believe those silly stories." She lied, biting her bottom lip. "I was just making sure that _those_ were the woods you were referring to."

Amy looked up as dark clouds suddenly filled the sky. She peered down at her watch and realized that it was already 4:00pm. Carla and the others were probably wondering where she was.

"Uh, I have to go." Amy turned and walked in the direction of the woods.

"Hey kid!" The construction worker called after her.

Amy stopped and reluctantly looked back at the odd man.

"Be careful! We wouldn't want anything bad happening to ya!" He chuckled tauntingly.

Amy turned back around and briskly walked along the path of the woods.

_What a weird man,_ she thought to herself.

As she walked through the woods she nervously looked around at her surroundings. A swarm of stories told by people about Fear Street Woods filled her head. Heart pounding, she quickened her pace to a run.

_The quicker I get out of these woods, the faster I can get to the library, _Amy thought to herself.

Keeping her eyes open for any sudden surprises she ran through the woods, feeling branches and twigs snap beneath her feet. Above her head, she could hear the violent rustling of the leaves in the trees and the wind whistling her name in the air. All of a sudden, she felt something grab her ankle.

Losing her balance, Amy's body crashed to the ground.


	6. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A**my's fall was broken by a pile of branches. She peered down at her foot, afraid to see who or what had grabbed her ankle earlier.

_Branches?_

Amy looked at the knotted branches around her ankle.

_But whatever grabbed my ankle felt like hands, not a bunch of sticks. _She thought to herself.

Amy let out a sigh of relief.

_It was probably just the scary stories. I must have psyched myself out and imagined that the branches were hands. _

She carefully untangled her foot from the branches and stood up.

"Oww!" she winced in pain. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her side.

Amy lifted her shirt and saw the swollen scratch on the side of her abdomen.

_One of the branches must have scraped me when I fell, _she realized.

Suddenly the sound of thunder rumbled in the clouds and Amy felt a raindrop on her arm. She looked ahead and smiled with relief as the library came into view.

_I better get out of these woods before anything else weird happens to me. _

Amy quickly crossed the street and ran up the library steps, pulling on the heavy wooden doors. Once inside, she peered around the dimly lit room to see if she could spot any of her friends. At a far away table, she spotted someone with curly brown hair and realized that it was Carla.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" She said to the group quietly as she approached the table.

"Amy, where were you?" Carla whispered with a concerned expression on her face. "We were supposed to meet here half an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry." She apologized, taking a seat next to Paul. "I had to take the long way, through the woods. They're doing construction work on the regular path."

"Construction work?" Justin asked bewildered. "There was no construction work this morning."

"Really?" Amy looked at him confused. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'm here now. So, what are you guys doing?"

Amy peered into Paul's notes.

"The librarian gave us these newspapers to do our project on." Carla pointed to a stack of old newspapers, in the middle of the table. "She said the stories in here, even go back to the 1930s! We're looking through some of them to see which one we can do our research on. Here, you can look through this one."

Carla handed Amy a newspaper dated in the 1960s.

"Alright, I'll let you know if I come across one that we can use." She leaned back in her chair and browsed through the pages in the paper.

The paper was so old Amy had to be careful to not tear any of the pages while turning them. She scanned through the headlines in the newspaper:

**Girl, 3, gone missing; Birthday celebration ends in tragedy…**

"Wow," Amy turned the next page. "There were even a lot of accidents back then too."

"I know!" Justin agreed, looking up at her. "There are so many, I don't know which on to pick."

Amy scanned more headlines until her eyes caught a box in the corner of a page. Its headline read, "**Two teens killed in car crash."**


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

**A**my couldn't draw herself to turn the page. She sat up in her seat and began to read the article:

..

**What started as a peaceful car ride ended in tragedy for two teens, Brian Andrews **(18) **and Maria Tealer **(18)**. **

**The couple were on their way to their senior prom, when another car crashed into theirs, sending them skidding**

**off the road and crashing into a bridge, right before they went plunging into the dark waters below. Police officials**

**say that the driver in the other car had been drunk.**

**"They were such a loving couple." Melanie Andrews, mother of dead son Brian, said. "I always dreamed that one day, **

**the two of them would get married. Maria was such a sweet girl and Brian loved her very much. Now because of **

**this they can't."**

**When the bodies were found the couple were hand-in-hand," reported Officer Ted Hellman. "Such a tragedy and **

**on the night of their prom too."**

**"Brian was a good son," his mother told reporters through sobs. "He was always very optimistic. Even when things**

**seemed at their worst, he would just say, 'Everything is going to be a-okay.' I just hope that the man who did this to**

**my son and Maria is found and punished…"**

..

"Oh my god," Amy whispered to herself, "How sad is that? Dying on the night of your prom? The couple were so loving too."

"Amy, did you find something?" Paul leaned into her to see what she was reading as Justin and Carla turned their attention towards them.

"Yeah, I found this really sad article about two teens who died on their prom night." She held up the article for them to see.

"Are you serious?" Justin looked at her distraught.

"Yup, it's _really _tragic." Amy nodded sadly. "Why don't we use _this_ one for our project?"

"Alright," Carla agreed closing her newspaper. "It's already ten to six guys, I have to get home. Who wants to take the article home to start taking notes on it?"

"I will!" Amy volunteered, enthusiastically.

She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly had the urge to get started on the project.

"Ok. We'll do some more work tomorrow at school." Carla grabbed her bag and stood up. "See you guys tomorrow!"

As soon as Amy got home, she went straight up to her room to take notes about the article. Normally, Amy would wait until the last minute to get started on her homework, but for some reason, she couldn't wait to find more information about the couple in the article. There was something about their relationship that Amy envied. The article mentioned about how much in love Brian and Maria were and Amy always dreamed that she could find someone special.

_Maria must have felt really lucky. _She thought. _I wish I could find a boyfriend like Brian. _

"Amy?"

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!" Amy tucked the article underneath her pillow.

"Hey kiddo," Amy's mother peered into her room. "You came in so quickly, I didn't even see you. Everything ok?"

"Yeah mom," she smiled. "I just wanted to get started on a project that I have to do."

"You, getting started on homework before dinner?" Amy looked at her daughter in disbelief. "Must be _some_ project."

"It's pretty interesting." Amy smirked.

"Alright, well dinner's ready so you can start on your assignment later." Her mother informed her. "Oh, and you mentioned something about a ring in the note downstairs?"

"Yeah," Amy walked over to her night stand to get the ring. She handed it to her mother.

"Hmm," her mother examined the shiny object. "This is really beautiful, but honey it's not mine."


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

**A**my stared at her mother blankly.

"What?"

"The ring isn't mine." Her mother turned the ring on its back. "I don't know anybody with the initials _B.A." _

Ms. Moore handed back the ring to Amy.

"Well if it isn't yours, then whose is it?" Amy asked her mother puzzled.

"I have no idea. Maybe it belongs to one of the kids at your school, and you brought it home by mistake." Her mother suggested helpfully.

"Maybe," Amy muttered staring at the initials, as she tried to figure out who the ring might belong to.

"Anyway dinner is getting cold, so hurry up and come downstairs." Ms. Moore told her, heading out the door.

"Ok mom, I'll be right down." Amy smiled at her mother and closed the door.

She sat at the edge of her bed and played with the ring in her hands.

_It IS a beautiful ring, _she thought to herself. _There's no way that I'm going to find the person who this ring belongs to. _

Playfully, she slipped the ring onto her finger. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. Amy held her hand up to the light. The initials glistened like diamonds.

Amy sighed.

_What am I doing? This ring belongs to someone else. I have to find the person that it belongs to and give it back. _

But when she tried to take the ring off her finger, it was stuck. Amy tugged harder to get the ring off but it wouldn't budge.

"Oww," she winced in pain.

The more she pulled on the ring, the more her finger throbbed.

"Why won't it come off?" she said giving up.

"Oh well, there's no point in breaking my finger trying to get it off." She stood up and headed for the door. "If it doesn't want to come off, it's probably meant to be."

**A:N:**

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is short, but I promise there is more to come. So stay tuned! **


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

**A**fter dinner, Amy went up to her room to make some more notes for her project. She sat at her desk and read the article for more information:

**..**

"**Brian always wore this necklace, with a blue dove pendant." Melanie Andrews told reporters. "Nobody knew why he always wore it. We figured it was for good luck, and it probably was just that—luck; since it was luck that brought him Maria. Maria was such a special girl. She made my son very happy. I will miss them both very much."**

**..**

Amy jotted down the notes that she needed. At the end of the article, it read **…More on next page…** But when Amy tried to turn the page, the pages were stuck together.

"Maybe some glue got between the pages somehow." She mumbled. "Oh well, it was probably some more stuff on how _great_ Brian was."

She folded the newspaper and slipped it between the folds of her binder.

The next morning when Amy arrived in English class, everyone was already in their groups.

"Hey guys!" Amy smiled, taking her seat. "I got a lot of notes about the article."

She handed the notes to Carla and pulled out her binder from her book bag.

"Cool! Let's see if we can put it together for our presentation." Carla read over the notes while the others picked the parts they were going to say for their presentation.

"Class?" Ms. Hurley interrupted, walking into the classroom with another student by her side. "We have a new student. I'd like to introduce you to Josh Manning. He will be spending the rest of the semester with us."

Amy raised her head to glance at the new student.

His overall attire looked like something out of a 60s teen magazine. He wore a white button down shirt, rolled up at his elbows, black pants that looked two sizes too small for him, brown loafers that her dad would probably wear and an excessive amount of gel in his hair that made one of the strands curl by his eyebrow.

Amy had to look down to stop herself from laughing, but there was something about him that she found attractive. Maybe it was his smile…or the adorable way he shifted his weight from either foot to keep from passing out…or maybe it was…

Just then Amy found him staring at her. His piercing blue eyes sparkled as he smiled in her direction. She immediately felt her cheeks grow warm and quickly looked away.

"He's kinda cute eh?" Carla suddenly whispered to her.

"Huh?" Amy blinked as if in a trance.

"The new kid," Carla repeated. "He's cute!"

"Yeah, he is." Amy looked up at him once more and smiled.

"Why don't you take a seat Josh?" Ms. Hurley continued. "Look, there's an empty seat next to Amy. I'm sure she will make you feel right at home."

Ms. Hurley showed Josh the seat and when he sat down next to her, Amy introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Amy." She grinned, her own voice sounding oddly different.

"I know," he smiled.

"You do?" Amy looked at him confused. "How?"

"The uh…teacher just said so." He winked at her and smiled.

"Oh," Amy felt her cheeks grow warm again. "These are my friends, Carla, Justin and Paul."

"It's nice to meet all of you." He politely greeted them. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, we have a project due in two weeks." Justin answered, looking him over. "Dude, I gotta ask. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Justin!" Carla threw her pen at his head. "I'm sorry you'll have to forgive my boyfriend." She said to Josh.

"No it's ok." He nervously laughed. "I uh…like the 60s look. It's very chic."

"I like it too." Amy smiled, feeling Paul glance at her. "Hey, why don't we ask Ms. Hurley if you can be in our group for the presentation? We already found so much information on this couple named Br—"

"No!" Josh suddenly interrupted her. "I mean, uh…I wouldn't want to impose. It looks like a pretty big project. I wouldn't know what to do."

"That's ok Josh," Amy grinned at him, taken aback by his abruptness. "Ms. Hurley won't mark you too hard."

"No, no thanks." He nervously ran a hand through his brown hair. "I rather just watch you guys make your presentation—to make notes...for when I have to do it the next time, you know."

"That's cool." Paul reasoned. "You'll be better prepared that way."

"Exactly," Josh nodded and smiled.

Amy couldn't help but stare at Josh. Although they had just met, there was something about him that was vaguely familiar.

Suddenly the bell rang above her head and it made her jump.

"I'll catch you guys later, I got practice." Justin stood up and hurried out the door.

"Come on Paul, we have that math test next." Carla grabbed her bag and puled Paul by the arm. "We'll see you at lunch ok Amy?"

"Ok, see you guys later." She stood up and hurriedly stuffed her books into her bag.

Clumsily, a book slipped out of her hand and dropped on the floor. Almost immediately Josh was at her side.

"You dropped this," he said picking up the book and handing it to her.

"Thanks." Amy grinned.

Josh stared down at her hand, a small smile creeping out the corners of his mouth.

"That's a nice ring," he said, oddly brushing his finger over the engraved initials.

His fingers accidentally grazed hers and she pulled back instantly.

"Oh my gosh, your hands are so cold!" She exclaimed, a shiver running up her spine.

Josh jerked back his hand and shoved it into his pocket.

"They're probably still cold from outside." He nervously smiled. "Anyways, I'll see you later Amy."

She watched as he sped down the hallway without looking back.

_Was it something I said? _She thought, walking out of the classroom.

Josh seemed like a really nice guy, but there was something about him that Amy found a little strange. As she turned the corner, she thought back to when his hand brushed hers. Not only was his hand cold but when she touched him, she felt an unusually prickly feeling going up and down her back.

She figured that maybe it _was_ just because he was outside. But when Amy felt his hands, they didn't feel like the coldness from the weather. For some reason, they felt like a different coldness—the coldness of death!


	10. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

"**F**or our presentation we decided to look at this 1964 article, entitled 'Two Teens Killed in Car Crash.'" Amy spoke in a clear loud voice, holding up the newspaper for everyone to see.

It was two weeks later and she was standing at the front of the class with Carla, Justin and Paul presenting the article they had found. Ms. Hurley was leaned back in her chair listening intently to what each of them were saying. Some students appeared to be listening as well, their eyes focused on each group member as they spoke. The others were either doodling or passing notes to one another being extra careful to not get caught by Ms. Hurley's thwarted glare.

"The article highlights the tragic story of how two teens were killed on the night of their prom." Amy continued.

"The tragedy is obviously that the two individuals died so young without having a true chance at life." Carla added.

"How did the car crash?" David Dutra interrupted with avid eyes. "Were they speeding?"

"Mr. Dutra," Ms. Hurley gave him a stern look. "Questions will be allowed at the end of the presentation."

"But Ms. Hurely, I read in a magazine once that teens usually die in car crashes because of speeding!" He protested, completely missing the point.

"They weren't speeding!" Josh suddenly spoke.

The entire class, including Ms. Hurley looked at him in surprise.

_How did Josh know that? _Amy thought to herself, looking at him as he twisted uncomfortably in his chair.

His nervous gaze met hers for a brief second before he loudly cleared his throat.

"I..uh..I mean…" he fumbled. "I _assume_ that they weren't speeding."

"Well that's a pretty good assumption Josh," Ms. Hurley smiled, trying to take the pressure off of him.

"I actually saw on the news that the many car crashes that teens are involved in, are caused by drunk driving." He explained, his gaze returning to Amy.

"Well, Josh you're actually right!" Amy smiled and tried to continue with the presentation. "The article said that the two teens crashed into another car and the driver of that car was drunk."

"Interesting!" Ms. Hurley exclaimed, pulling her glasses to the tip of her nose. "So what therefore was the _real_ tragedy in this case?"

At first neither of them said anything. They just kind of looked at each other, hoping that someone would say something.

"Well," Justin finally spoke. "I guess the real tragedy here would be that the teens not only died young, but they died at the hands of someone else."

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "Someone who acted selfishly by doing something stupid such as getting into a car after he had been drinking."

"We decided to do some additional research on this topic." Carla added, pulling out a sheet of paper from her folder. "From our research, we found that a total of 2,364 youths, aged 15-20 died in alcohol-related crashes in 1993."

"And every 20 minutes a person is killed in an alcohol-related tragedy." Amy concluded.

"Very interesting facts you have there," Ms. Hurley raised her eye brow. "So after all that you have found, what do you think could have been done to avoid this accident?"

"Well, for one thing that guy should not have gotten behind the wheel if he had been drinking." Amy took the initiative to speak. "Those two teens didn't deserve to die. The male teen, Brian, was such a sweet and caring person. His mother said that he was always very optimistic and only wanted what was best for others."

As she spoke, Amy suddenly felt her attention draw towards Josh.

He was listening intently as she spoke, staring deep into her eyes.

"If only the driver of that car cared half as much as Brian cared for others, him and Maria would probably still be alive today." She continued to look into his eyes, unable to tear her gaze away.

"Very well done!" Ms. Hurley suddenly spoke, bringing Amy out of the trance that she was in.

Everyone in the class clapped as the group took their seats.

"Nice job Amy!" Paul whispered to her as she sat down.

"Thanks!" She smiled back at him before her attention shifted to Josh.

Amy couldn't understand why she felt so drawn to him while she was speaking during the presentation. It was as if no one else existed in the room but the two of them. There even seemed to be a chilly breeze in the air that raised every hair on Amy's arm.

Suddenly as if _knowing _she was thinking about him, Josh turned his head and looked directly at her. A small smile crept out of the corners of his mouth and he winked at her making her blush instantly.

She quickly lowered her eyes to her binder, unable to look him in the eyes.

_He's so cute! _She thought, smiling uncontrollably as a thousand butterflies filled her tummy.

Just then Josh leaned across the aisle and placed a small folded paper on her desk. He smiled as she unfolded it slowly and read it to herself:

_That was a killer presentation. You did amazing! What do you say to ice cream to celebrate?_

Amy slightly grinned after she read the note, not wanting to reveal her true emotion and looked up at him. She gave him a small nod and he smiled in approval, turning his attention back to the board.

Watching Amy and Josh, Paul felt a small twinge of jealousy fill his insides. He was beginning to notice that the two of them were getting very close and although he didn't want to admit it, it bothered him quite a bit. Ever since they were younger, he and Amy had always been close. But it wasn't until recently that he began seeing her in a different light. However, Amy just never seemed to show any signs of feeling the same way about him.

_I could never tell her how I really feel._ He sadly thought to himself. _I just don't want to ruin what we have. _

But even if Paul _wanted_ to tell Amy how he felt, at the present time it didn't even seem to matter. Amy seemed to really like Josh and as long as she did, Paul would never stand a chance.

The sound of the bell interrupted his thoughts.

"Alright class, make sure that if you are making your presentation tomorrow to be prepared." Ms. Hurley reminded them. "Marks will be deducted if students fail to be ready to present."

"Hey Amy," Paul lightly touched her shoulder as she stood up. "Do you want to come over to my house after school? I have this new computer game that we could play."

"Awww Paul, that sounds so cool!" Amy smiled at him. "But I don't think I can today. Josh just asked me to go get some ice cream with him."

She watched as a saddened expression filled his eyes.

"You can come if you want!" She offered, feeling really lousy suddenly.

"Uh…no it's ok." Paul looked down at the ground. "We can just do it another time."

"Are you sure?" Amy lightly touched his hand.

"Yeah," he tried to smile. "Go ahead with Josh. I'll talk to you later!"

"Ok!" She grinned, oblivious to his true feelings. "I'll catch you later!"

Amy excitedly grabbed her book bag and waved good bye to Carla, before heading out the classroom with Josh.

Carla frowned as she sadly looked over at Paul.

_Amy, I know you think Josh is a great guy but so is Paul._ She thought, looking at her saddened friend._ Why can't you see how much he likes you? _

She let out a deep sigh and grabbed her books, following Paul and Justin to their next class.


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A**my let out a small sigh as her Victorian house slowly came into view. She looked over at Josh who smiled back at her seconds after turning off the ignition of his car.

"Well we're here," she sadly announced. "Thanks for dropping me home Josh."

"It was my pleasure," he grinned. "But the next time, ice cream will be on me."

Amy giggled and rolled her eyes playfully, as she proceeded to unlock her seatbelt.

Just as she got the buckle loose, she felt Josh's cold hand on hers. The sudden contact immediately made her smile, as she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Before you go Amy, I wanted to ask you something." He began, nervously biting his bottom lip.

"Sure," Amy heard her own voice crack. "What is it?"

"Well," Josh took a deep breath before continuing. "I over heard you and the others talking about prom."

"Yeah," Amy suddenly felt her stomach fill with a mixture of anticipation and excitement.

"Well, if you're not going with anyone I would really like to take you." Josh searched Amy's eyes and held his breathe silently waiting for her response.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! YES! _Amy's mind began to scream.

"Wow, Josh!" She paced herself. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes Amy," Josh grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Say yes, so that we can finally finish what we never got to."

_Huh? _Amy knitted her eyebrows and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She peered at him with suspicion. "What didn't we get to finish?"

Suddenly the twinkle from Josh's eyes disappeared and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Uh—uh" he stammered, searching the air desperately for an explanation. "I just meant that…if you go to the prom with me we could finish our date properly. You know, since this once seems to be cutting short."

"Oh!" Amy sighed with relief, lightly giggling. "Of course! I would love to go to the prom with you!"

"Really?" Josh smiled. "Wow, you don't know how happy you've made me!"

_Actually Josh, you're the one that's made me happy! _

"Well, I guess I should get going!" Amy widely grinned, putting her hand on the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She carefully climbed out of Josh's car and peered in one last time at his overjoyed expression. Turning on her heels, she practically skipped along her pavement and ran up the front steps taking them two at a time. She rushed through the front door and closed it behind her as she heard Josh leave. Just as she was about to make a dash to her room, she heard her mom call her name from the kitchen.

"Woah!" Sandra Moore appeared in the hallway, as Amy paused in the stairwell. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh hey, sorry mom!" Amy replied breathlessly. "I didn't even see you there!"

"So what's with all the running around?" Sandra looked at her daughter suspiciously.

"Oh, I just had a _really _great day at school." Amy grinned.

"Oh that's right, the presentation was today!" Sandra clicked her tongue. "So you think you guys did well?"

"Ya, I think so!" Amy smiled, inching up the stairs impatiently.

"Ok, fine go!" Sandra rolled her eyes, noticing her daughter's eagerness. "Dinner will be in an hour."

"Alright cool, thanks mom!" Amy blurted out, hurrying around the corner.

"Oh and Amy?" Sandra added as her daughter irritably poked her head in the hall once more. "Carla wants you to call her."

"K!" Amy made a mental note to call her friend and scurried to her room.

Bracing against the closed door, she let out a sigh and took a moment to register the events of the last couple of minutes.

_Josh and I are going to the prom together! JOSH AND I ARE GONG TO THE PROM TOEGTHER!_

Amy bounced happily around her room and landed with a thud on her bed. She pulled her pillow to her mouth and screamed inside excitedly before flipping on to her back.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" She grinned, staring dreamily up at the ceiling. "This is going to be the best prom ever!"

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing on her nightstand.

"Hello!" She said into the receiver.

"Hey Amy," the male voice replied.

"Oh, hey Paul!" She smiled, recognizing her friend's voice. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just calling to let you know about our mark for our presentation." He stalled, knowing that that wasn't the _only_ reason he called.

"You know it already?" Amy sat up immediately. "How?"

"Well, Ms. Hurley stopped Carla, Jason and I in the hall to let us know that she was really happy with our presentation." Paul smiled in the receiver.

"Really? That's amazing!" She felt a wave of relief wash over her. "So what did we get?"

"A+!" Paul beamed. "She said it was one of the best ones!"

"Oh my goodness!" Amy shrieked. "That's the best news ever! I was really worried about it."

"Well, you really had no reason to be." Paul slowly replied. "You're the one that made our presentation what it was."

"Paul…" Amy rolled her eyes and smiled bashfully.

"I'm seeerious!" He softly spoke. "You're really amazing."

Amy just smiled to herself. She loved that her and Paul were as close as they were. Ever since they were younger, he always knew the right thing to say and the perfect time.

"So, is that all you called me for? She giggled into the receiver. "To tell me how amazing I am?"

"Well, you know that _is_ one of my favorite things to do."

"Whatever!" Amy laughed uncontrollably.

"But you're right, there _was_ something that I wanted to ask you." Paul's tone became serious.

"Um, ok…" Amy slowly replied, noticing the change in his voice.

"This is kinda weird for me Amy because well…we've been friends for so long and…well I guess what I wanted to know was…"

"Come on Paul," She interrupted, sensing his timidity. "It's me! Just spit it out!"

"Ok," He took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the prom with me?"

Amy could tell that he didn't exhale because there was now a long and uncomfortable pause in their conversation.

_Oh no! _Amy suddenly felt sick. _What am I going to say? Sure Paul, do you mind if Josh comes too? No…come on Amy, think! _

"I'm…really sorry Paul, but—" She began.

"Let me guess," Paul interjected. "Someone asked you already?"

"Yeah," Amy sighed. "Josh _just _asked me today."

She heard Paul exhale slowly and immediately felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Paul," Amy replied softly.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" He quickly responded, trying to hide the obvious hurtful tone in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Amy looked into the receiver concerned.

"Yeah," He lied. "It's my own fault for waiting until now. I should have known _someone_ was going to quickly grab the opportunity to ask you."

Amy started to say something but stopped herself. She felt really bad about turning Paul down, but she couldn't help it if Josh asked me first.

_Would you have even said yes if Paul asked you initially? _A thought rang in the back of her mind but she quickly brushed it away.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Paul finally spoke after an awkward moment of silence. "We can still party right?"

"Of course we can!" Amy tried to smile. "You bet."

"Great, so I guess I should get going." Paul's voice returned to its low tone. "Night Amy."

Before she could respond, he was gone.

As Amy slowly returned the phone back to its cradle, she couldn't help the strong feeling of indecisiveness that swept over her. Although she was ecstatic that Josh asked her to the prom, she felt horrible for breaking Paul's heart. She _knew_ that Paul had feelings for her and she knew that deep down inside if given the chance she could develop feelings for him. However, at that moment she was just not ready for that kind of change.

"That is all just happening so fast!" Amy yawned, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

She stretched out on her bed and fluffed her pillow underneath her head.

"I'll just have a little cat nap until it's time for dinner." She whispered to herself, feeling her eyelids droop heavily.

As Amy felt her body relax and slowly give in to the powerful sleepy sensation, an image of Josh's face flashed in her memory.

A smile immediately appeared on her face as she slipped into a deeper sleep, her silver ring glistening in the sunset light.


	12. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**A**my pulled the long flowing dress over her head. Straightening out the dress, she stared at her image in the mirror. A feeling of satisfaction filled her.

"I think I found it Carla!" she called from the department store changing room.

"Ok, well open the door, so I can see it!" Carla called anxiously.

Amy opened the door, and stood in front of her friends.

It was about a month later and Amy was with her friends, trying on prom dresses.

"Oh my god Amy, that dress looks amazing on you!" Carla shrieked in delight. "We're getting it!"

Amy smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, Amy, it looks really nice." Justin rolled his eyes. "Now can we get out of this mall? We've been here for over four hours!"

"Ok, I'll pay for it and then we'll go." Amy glanced around the store. "Where's Josh? I want him to see my dress!"

"He'll see it later." Justin stood up anxiously. "Let's go!"

"Ok, ok. Give me a sec." She closed the door and got undressed.

It was over a month and things couldn't be any better for Amy. She and Josh were dating now and the prom was less than a week away!

As she carried her dress to the cashier table, she thought of Josh. He was everything that Amy wanted in a boyfriend. He was sweet, caring and really funny. It was amazing how similar they were too! Everyone at school thought they were one of the cutest couples ever, and Amy couldn't be happier.

"That will be 150.87," the cashier interrupted her thoughts.

"Wow, that's a lot of money!"

Amy suddenly felt a cold hand around her waist.

"Josh!" she grinned as he appeared next to her. She still couldn't quite figure out why his hands were still so cold. "I got my dress!"

"Yeah, Carla told me." He winked as he slipped his hands into hers and headed out the store. "I can't wait for prom! I have something really important I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Amy stopped, looking at him concerned. "Why can't you tell me now?"

"It's a surprise." Josh smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, the prom is like six days away. I'm sure you can wait until then."

Amy made a face at him as they approached the table where Carla and Justin were sitting.

"Ok, you guys can go get something to eat and then we'll go after." Carla rested her bags on the ground.

"Fine with me!" Justin jumped up. "Come on Josh, let's go and get pizza."

After the guys were gone, Carla turned to Amy.

"Don't you feel the least bit guilty?"

"What?" Amy looked at her, feeling anger rise within her.

"Did you even _invite_ Paul to come with us?" Carla stared at her friend.

"Why should I?" Amy protested. "Besides, he probably wouldn't have even _wanted_ to come."

"Well can you blame him, Amy?" Carla raised her voice. "The guy's in love with you. Every time he sees you and Josh together, it kills him inside."

"That's not my fault!" Amy took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I don't feel the same way about Paul that he feels about me. I'm in love with Josh. I'm not going to put my life on hold, just because Paul can't handle that."

"You're in _love_ with him?" Carla looked at her as though she was crazy. "You _just_ met him a couple of months ago!"

"So, what are you my mom now?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just think that you could be a little more considerate for Paul's feelings." Carla stood up as the guys approached the table.

"Hey girls, you better hurry!" Justin sat down. "The line's getting long at Pizza Hut."

"That's ok. I'm suddenly not that hungry" Amy glared at Carla.

"Fine with me." Carla stormed off.

Amy slumped in her chair.

_Why is Carla being so stubborn? _She thought silently. _Why can't she just see that Josh is the right one for me?_

Amy _did_ feel bad about Paul, but he would just have to realize that she was in love with Josh now, not him.

Amy sat silently in Josh's car. As they approached her house, Josh stopped the car. She was about to get out, but he held her back.

"Hold on a sec." Amy watched as Josh took a deep breath. "I know I said that I would tell you on the night of prom, but I can't wait that long. I think I should tell you now."

Josh took hold of Amy's hands, and she felt a familiar prickling sensation running down her spine.

"Josh, what is it? You're scaring me." She looked into his eyes concerned.

"I don't want you to be frightened Amy." She felt Josh's hands suddenly get really cold.

"Josh, your hands are freezing!" She pulled back and stared into his eyes.

For some reason his eyes looked different now. As he looked at her, she could feel them piercing through her.

"Before we go to the prom together, I think you should know something about me." Josh grabbed her hands once more.

"_What_ is it?" Amy asked him once more, staring into his cold eyes.

"I think you should know…that I'm dead."


	13. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A**my stared at Josh with wide eyes.

"What?" She looked at him, her voice shaking. "You're what?"

"I'm dead." Josh repeated emotionless.

Amy stared into Josh's brown eyes with fright.

_His eyes. _She immediately realized. _Josh's eyes were blue before. _

"Josh, why are your eyes brown?" Amy started to back away from him.

"I'm not Josh, Amy." He stared at her without blinking.

Suddenly Amy felt the temperature drop in the car. Her eyes widened as she stared at Josh's pale face, her breath stalling in her lungs.

"What do you _mean_ you're not Josh?" Amy tired to unlock the car door, but it wouldn't budge.

"My name is Brian." He paused. "Brian Andrews."

Amy felt Brian inch his way closer to her.

"Don't be afraid Amy, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered.

"Let me out of this car!" Amy cried frantically, turning around to try the handle again.

Immediately, she felt Brian's hand grab the back of her neck.

"You're not going _anywhere_." He snarled, pulling her head down hard on to his lap.

"Oww!" Amy winced from the pressure. "You're hurting me!"

She tried to pull away from him, but he grabbed onto her hair. Feeling strands of hair painfully being ripped from her skull, Amy let out a small whimper.

"I don't _want_ to hurt you, Amy." Brian whispered in her ear.

Amy reached up and scratched Brian across his face. When he finally let her go, she managed to open the door and scurry out of the car. She was almost out until she felt his hands grab her ankle. He pulled her down so hard she hit the back of her head on the pavement.

A sharp pain swept through Amy's entire body, as she felt Brian's body on top of hers. She struggled to get him off, but he was too strong. Amy felt her shoulders ache as Brian applied more pressure. He stared down at her through cold and vicious eyes.

"_Don't worry Amy,"_ he spoke in a low and gruesome voice. _"Everything is going to be a-okay."_

Amy felt her whole body tense up, as the familiar word flowed back to her memory. Amy's eyes narrowed as they suddenly fixed on something dangling from Brian's neck. A blue dove pendant shone in the moonlight.

_The necklace_. She remembered from the article

Amy managed to move her leg and with all her might, she kicked Brian in his stomach. Brian rolled off her and howled in pain. Quickly struggling to her feet, Amy ran up the stairs to her house.

"Mom!" she cried.

No one answered.

She ran up to her room as fast as she could and dived to her phone, quickly dialing Carla's number. Frantic tears rolled down her cheeks as the ringing continued to sound in her ear.

"Come on Carla!" She whispered. "This isn't the time to ignore phone calls!"

Frustrated, she slammed down the phone and ran over to her desk, snatching the article from between some folders. She shakily reached for a pair of scissors and began cutting a slit in the corner of the page.

_I need to find out if Josh is really Brian Andrews. _

Amy peeled back the two pages that had appeared to be stuck together before. As she separated the pages, she almost gasped in horror. There in the middle of the page, was a picture of Brian and Maria.

Amy felt her throat tighten in disbelief as she stared at the photo, remembering the identical features of the stranger she once thought was her boyfriend.

"What's the matter Amy, don't you recognize your true love?"

Amy spun around to find Brian standing in her doorway. His chest heaving, Brian slowly approached her.

"What do you want from me?" Amy screamed terrified, slowly backing away from him.

"I want you to come back to me, Maria." Amy stared into Brian's hypnotized-looking eyes.

"_What?" _She whispered to herself. "Oh no! He must think _I'm _Maria!"


	14. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**B**rian, y-you have the w-wrong girl!" Amy stuttered. "I'm _not_ Maria!"

"You're wearing my ring, Maria." Brian narrowed his eyes, as a hurt expression flashed across his face. "You promised me that you would never leave me as long as you wore _that_ ring."

Amy glanced down at her hand and frowned.

_The ring! _She quickly realized, as the initials shone bright. _B.A._

Amy now knew what the initials stood for: Brian Andrews.

"Brian, listen to me!" She put up her hands. "You have the _wrong_ girl!"

Despite Amy's attempts to convince him of her identity, Brian continued to step towards her, inching his way until her back was pressed against the window. Knowing that she had no where else to go, Amy desperately tried to search Brian's eyes, hoping to find a hint of recognition shining back at her, but they were completely blank. Amy felt a lump rise in her throat as she gazed from Brian's cold eyes to the dangerous height that stood between her bedroom window and the pavement outside.

"Brian—" Amy suddenly stopped as she strangely felt he room grow unusually cold.

She immediately felt her body tense up as she looked beyond Brian, not quite believing the image that she was seeing.

"_Briiiiaaaan…" _the ghostly voice called.

Brian spun around hesitantly.

Every hair on Amy's neck stood on end as she watched in disbelief as a ghostly figure of a teenaged girl appeared through her walls.

"Maria?" Brian stared at the beautiful young girl. "I-is it really you?"

"Yes Brian, it's me." Maria placed her delicate hand in her lover's palm.

"But—" Brian glanced back at Amy.

"I've missed you." Maria's voice quickly drew back his attention. "Ever since the accident I thought I'd lost you."

"I've missed you too." Brian softly said but confusingly looked back at Amy. "I thought you were—"

Maria placed a finger to Brian's lips.

"I know you did," she soothingly whispered. "It's ok though, we can be together now."

Maria looked from Brian to Amy, as tears happily filled her eyes.

"Thank you, Amy." She smiled at her. "Thank you for bringing Brian back to me."

Amy just stood motionless against her window unable to believe the scene that was taking place before her eyes.

"Brian," Maria extended her arm to him. "Let's _finally_ go home."

Brian glanced once more back at Amy before he took Maria's hand. Then Amy watched as the two ghostly figures, hand-in-hand ascended into the air until there was nothing left but the chill breeze that lingered in her room.

When Amy finally felt the feeling return to her feet, she slowly stumbled over to her bed and sat at the edge of it, staring at the spot where Brian and Maria once stood.

_Did that just happen? _She thought to herself, too afraid to speak aloud.

Suddenly her attention was drawn to the article that remained on her desk. Amy cautiously walked over and picked up the paper, reading the words at the bottom of the photo: **"**_**Even though Brian and Maria are physically gone, they will find each other again one day."**_

As she rested the article back down on her desk, Amy felt something fall off her finger. She watched in awe as the silver ring fell to the ground and rolled steadily across the wooden floor until it finally disappeared.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**A**my leaned toward the mirror, brushing out her long, straight, brown hair. She tilted her head to one side, watching the hair shimmer into place. She stepped back, straightened her long flowing dress and admired her tall, slender image in the mirror.

_Perfect, _she thought. _This night is going to be absolutely perfect. I have the perfect dress and the perfect date. Nothing is going to ruin my prom night. _

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the doorbell downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" She called, spinning around one last time.

She quickly ran downstairs and checked herself in the hall mirror. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

She slowly approached the door and opened it. Shocked by what she saw, she let out a small shriek.

"Aaaah! Paul! You look amazing!" She excitedly squealed, running her eyes over Paul's black and white tuxedo.

"Look who's talking!" Paul winked at her, slipping a corsage on her hand. "_You're _the one who looks stunning!"

Amy took a moment to look into his eyes.

"Thanks for being my date Paul," she smiled. "I don't really deserve it after the way I've treated you."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Paul grinned. "The important thing is that you finally came to your senses."

Amy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Even if it took a dead teenage boy from the sixties to do it!" Paul winked at her.

Amy still could not believe that Josh had been Brian Andrews the entire time they were together. Carla thought that Josh had put a spell on Amy, making her fall for him. The truth was that she wasn't quite sure _what_ it was. All she knew was that Josh was history, tonight was her prom and she was going with the most perfect guy ever.

"Are you two coming?" Carla yelled from the white limousine parked in front of Amy's house.

"Ok, ok! Just let me say bye to my mom!" Amy giggled, calling in the house for her mother.

Sandra Moore quickly appeared in the doorway with her camera and frantically began taking pictures of Amy and Paul.

"Mom!" Amy whined.

"Ok, I'm done!" Ms. Moore giggled, sneaking one more shot. "Have a great time you guys!"

"We will!" They all yelled in unison as Paul and Amy joined their friends in the limo.

The four of them excitedly headed off to their prom, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Somewhere in the far distance the faint sound of a familiar sixties tune filled the air, as a blue dove ascended into the sky amid the dark and shadowy clouds above.

THE END


End file.
